Mina Warms Up
by EmmaSteed
Summary: Just a sweet little somthing for us TomMina fans. WINK!


Mina Warms Up

(Extended deleted scene)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my imagination of what could have been. Is that a crime?

Feedback: This is based on a deleted scene from the movie. In my opinion, should of not been cut out of the film, but it did.

Author's Note: It's just a sweet little something for us Tom/Mina romantics. If anybody thinks they would like to conclude this or maybe hated this, than be my guest to take it and do your thing with it. LOVE!

The steam had gotten to Tom Sawyer after the long hours down in the boiler room as he assassinated Nemo's men in the Nautilus repairs. He needed a break, to breath fresh air above the surface. Tom opened the door to the tower, surprised; he was not the only one. Allan was asleep on a wooden deck chair with his hat on his chest and his rifle rested on the railing beside him. Mina Harker stood with her fingers gripping around the top railing staring, out on the open waters, into the light blue sky and white mist that covered the horizon.

Tom walked over to her right side. His left arm extended towards her and his right straight in front of him holding onto the railing. He stared at the side of her face, mostly being hidden by her long thick hair, he wanted to start conversation but considered what she has been through, and he decided to leave her in peace.

Tom crossed his feet and leaned forward to look at what held her attention. The quit void was polluted by the sound of men as they worked in the whole below them.

She might have had a ignorant impression of this young man beside her and stared their relationship on the wrong foot, but ever since that speech he made down in the conference hall early this mourning. Her opinion changed, not just for Agent Sawyer but for herself also.

"Thank You."

Tom turned his head to her with a curious smile, "For what?" He was grateful that he could do something for her, whatever it was.

A smile grew on Mina's face that was usually a stone. It made him feel relived that this was going to be a better moment between the two than last time they were on the tower together.

She moved her eyes to look at his face shyly then stared back out, "Your fearlessness." She turned her head to look at him during a pause and than back at the sea, "I've always been afraid to step into tomorrow." It was true, everything that haunted her from the past, facing a demon every time she looked into the mirror kept her from hoping that there would be something more to her life.

Her husband was dead, her son lived a distance away from her until she felt he could be safe to be near her. Herself, which is what she feared above all, herself. It was his fearlessness of taking a risk that inspired her to take off in the air and attack those not innocent in Venice, using what she thought of as a curse to be a hero.

Tom broke her train of thoughts as he changed his poster, angling his body towards her. "Tomorrow is where I live and breath." Even with the loss of his best friend, the league being fooled with Dorian's betrayal. Tom wasn't going to stop him and he advises the same to the rest of the league.

"Yes I see that." Mina changed her poster also to match his.

Considering this good moment to straighten things right between the two of them, Tom stepped up to her, " Hey! If my earlier attempt offended you in any way…I'm sorry because-"

Mina placed her right hand on his face, her fingers on rested on his cheek and her thumb covered his mouth, stopping him in the middle of his apology. She smiled and looked into his eyes, "I'm disappointed." Her index finger replaced her thumb to massage his lower lip, "I didn't think Americans gave up so easily."

Tom's green eyes soften as he stared into Mina's, not so cold, blue ones. She took her hand away and they stayed staring at each other for a while before she backed up and walked to the door.

Tom just stood there and wondered what just happen, she had token over the moment in little time and left him speechless. The door closed and he could hear the echo of Mina climbing down into the Nautilus, Tom looked over to Allen who was shoke his head and placed his hat over his face.

Tom grinned at the reaction of the man who he has grown close to as father theses last few days, "You still think she's out of my league?"

His hat muffled his response but Tom could hear his response, "You bloody buffoon." Tom leaned his head to the side as Allan took the hat off and glared at him, "She was waiting for you to make the move."

"Oh?" Tom placed his hands in his pockets and looked down to think where he missed his chance, "Ohhhhhh!"

Tom walked to the door quickly, not closed behind him, and climbed down the ladder. He skipped the last three steps and dropped on the floor. He passed by the open way to the bridge straight to the begging of the narrow passageway where he paused and listened. He could hear the echo of her boots on the hard wood floors that indicated she was not far away.

Tom jogged down the passageway and made a sharp left and saw Mina briefly turn a right at the end.

When Tom turned that right he stopped and slid on his feet, she was gone. He just stood there, wondering where he could of missed her? She was just right here.

"Is there something I could help you wit Agent Sawyer?"

Tom swinged around to see her leaning up against the wall looking amused, "Yes. There is."

Mina's eyebrow raised up with a humors look on her face as Tom leaned on the wall in front of her, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking her straight in the eyes without fear.

He leaned his head in slowly up to hers and kissed her on the lips in a way that seemed natural, not hard with passion but not carelessly light on emotion, for him to do.

He moved his head back and kept staring her in the eye, "No. Americans don't give up easy."

Mina's reacted with a small flirtatish smile with a laugh that made Tom's already smiling face grow even more and laugh also. They stood there for a few seconds before someone just about to turn on their corner.

The two separated, leaving Mina in front and Tom a few feet back looking over her shoulder as Henry Jekle appeared, "Ah good, I found both of you."

The doctor seemed calmer than they were used too but he was still a nervous wreak as his hands were playing roughly with his pocket watch with sweet on his forehead, "Allan wants the league that to meet on the bridge."

Tom, who was not happy with his friend Henry, now, was the first to react, "Sure."

Mina just stood firmly, with a grin on her face, and nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, I'll see you both there." Henry forced a smile and nodded before he turned around and walked away.

Mina looked back at Tom who held his hand out towards their destination, "You first."

"Thank You," Mina smiled and walked ahead of Tom as he came up beside her and they continued down the passageway.


End file.
